Slide
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Adam and Jay have been friends for most of their young lives. And now, as they're maturing and becoming teenagers, they are starting to realize, maybe they're meant to be more than just friends :: SLASH Adam/Jay One Shot.


Slide

::

Tap…

Tap….

Tap…..

Adam awoke as he heard the rocks hitting his window pane, alerting him to the arrival of his best friend. Adam walked over to the window, wearing his very plain pajamas. His small room was only lit by the moonlight peaking through the tree branches by his window. He opened the window and looked down to see Jason standing at the foot of the tree, looking rather nervous. Even from the second story Adam could tell Jason was scared. Adam motioned for Jason to come up, and as quickly as he could, Jason scaled the tree to Adam's window, tumbling through the window and into Adam's arms clumsily. Adam laughed quietly.

"Walk much?"

Jason shoved Adam playfully.

"Shut up loser. You're the one who asked me to come here so don't push it." He warned softly. Adam nodded, pulling Jason over to his bed, urging him to lie down with him. Jason kicked off his shoes and laid down on the little mattress with Adam, looking at him nervously. Adam moved over Jason, smiling as he straddled him.

"I'm glad you came Jay…" he said softly.

"Adam… A-Are you sure we should be doing this…?" Jason asked warily as Adam's fingers skittered up under the hem of his shirt, his hands shaking a little. Adam looked up at Jason, smiling a little, though there was nervousness in his own young eyes.

"I… It can't be all that bad can it…? I mean… It's not like it'll make us gay…" Adam said quietly, nervously, and Jason wasn't comforted by this. Jason swallowed hard.

"But what if your parent's hear? If they find that I snuck in through your window so that we could… Fool around do you have any idea how mad they'd be?" Jason hissed softly. Adam bit his lower lip, before he finally pressed Jason back down to his little single size mattress, pressing an awkward, tentative kiss to his lips. Jason laid there, a little frozen, before his lips became pliant and he kissed back. Adam slipped his tongue out along the seam of Jason's lips which caused him to stiffen again, and he turned his head away. Adam sighed and rested his head on the pillow beside Jason's, mildly frustrated. Jason's cheeks were tinged pink as he tried to grasp just what they were doing here. Sure he'd agreed to come up here… But he still wasn't so sure.

"Adam get off me…" he said softly, but firmly. Adam rolled to the side, allowing Jason to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling incredibly awkward and ashamed.

"I'm sorry Jay… Guess I shouldn't have even asked…" Adam said softly. Jason shook his head, turning to look at Adam, who's eyes were trained on the ceiling as he laid on his back, the moonlight pouring through the open window Jason had come through only minutes ago. The ethereal sort of glow around Adam sent shivers down Jason's spine. And he turned again, shifting so he was leaning over Adam, before sweeping in and with his eyes shut tight, and kissing Adam. Adam was the one who was a little surprised this time. Even more so when Jason parted his lips and his tongue probed for entry to Adam's warm mouth. Adam allowed Jason's tongue in without a second thought, a little cold ripple of fear going through him. He felt out of place, but at the same time, Jason's tongue and lips tasted better than anything he'd ever experienced before. He warily reached up and rested a hand on the back of Jason's neck as they kissed. The contact caused Jason to break the kiss, if only briefly out of nervousness, before he dove back in, kissing Adam with a little more vigor. Adam rolled over carefully, not wanting to break from their kiss, adjusting them both so Jason was once again below him. Jason got lost in the kiss, trying to put the fact that this was a guy he was kissing, and instead, that this was Adam. Someone he trusted and cared for. The first person he'd ever loved.

The feel of Adam's fingers again going beneath his shirt caused him to stiffen. He gasped a little as Adam's fingers tweaked one of his nipples. He broke the kiss, turning his head away again.

"Stop…" he said weakly. Adam pulled his hand away, trying to be patient, but he was slowly growing frustrated. Jason ran his fingers through Adam's hair, letting himself calm down a little bit.

"What is it Jay…? Is it because… Because I'm a guy?" Adam asked softly, looking down at Jason. Jason shook his head emphatically.

"No. No Adam it's not." He said just as weakly. There was a moment of silence, before Adam's firm gaze made Jason break and nod.

"Okay yeah. It is a little bit because of that. But not just that… I mean. What if we get caught? What if you don't like me anymore after this? What if this changes everything between us? What if everything get's weird? I'm scared of losing my best friend. I mean. If I do this does that make you my boyfriend? I'm so confused and I—"

Adam pressed his lips to Jason's, silencing him. When Adam was sure he had Jason's attention again, he broke the kiss and looked down at him, smiling a little.

"Jay… You're my best friend. And I love you. Okay? That's all that matters. Nothing's going to get weird. Well… Any weirder than it already is. And change isn't always a bad thing… Look at us Jay. We share everything with each other. Our hopes and dreams and our fears… This… Let's just look at it as one more thing to share with each other… There's no one I trust more than you… You trust me right?"

Jason nodded, his finger continuing to play in Adam's hair, twitching a little nervously.

"Of course I trust you…" Jason replied softly. Adam nodded, leaning down and kissed him again.

"Then trust me with this too…" he whispered against Jason's lips. Jason nodded.

"Okay…" he said softly, sitting up. He nervously reached down and gripped the hem of his own shirt, before he slowly, reluctantly stripped off his shirt. Adam smiled, nervously smoothing his hands over Jason's chest, again, pinching his nipples.

"How's that feel…?" he asked quietly. Jason gasped a little, leaning into the sensation a little. He wasn't sure how to respond, his words all caught in his throat, so he merely nodded in approval. Adam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jason's collar, sucking a little at the skin, experimenting some, not sure if he should be doing this or not. Was it different with guys? Or should he do the same thing he'd do with girls…? He wasn't sure, so he decided to just do what he thought he'd like to be done to himself. He pressed lightly at Jason's chest, urging him to lie down. Jason looked up at Adam with wide nervous eyes, his cheeks tinged pink with pleasure and nervousness, mingled with embarrassment. Adam looked into Jason's eyes before removing his hands from Jason's chest, carefully leaning his head down to kiss one of Jason's nipple lightly. Jason's eyes fluttered closed and he gasped a little, loving the gentle treatment to such a sensitive area. Adam swallowed hard before parting his lips and closed them around Jason's nipple, sucking lightly while flicking his tongue up and down against the bud. Jason had to bite his lip to stifle most of his groan. Adam was a little encouraged by the reaction so he moved to give the other nipple the same treatment, getting yet another groan of approval.

Adam sat up a few moments later, and stripped off his own shirt, having groan incredibly hot after hearing Jason groan like that. He'd never heard such wonderful noise from his friend before and had to hear more. He began to get curious rather quickly, wondering what it would feel like to be pressed against Jason, their bare skin rubbing together. He licked his lips, reaching down and going for the button on Jason's jeans. He groaned a little as he saw Jason's arousal pressing against the confining denim. He'd done that to Jason. He looked at Jason, asking permission with his eyes if he could go on. Jason nodded, his throat tightening a little as he swallowed. Adam undid Jason's jeans, pulling them and Jason's briefs down, gasping a little at the sight of Jason naked before him. Jason flushed under Adam's intense gaze.

"Say something…" he hissed nervously. Adam broke into a grin, leaning down to kiss Jason.

"You're beautiful Jay…" he said softly, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Jason groaned lowly into the kiss as pajama pants rubbed against his straining erection. Adam broke the kiss, getting up to remove his own pants and boxers. Jason looked at Adam nervously, eyeing his length nervously.

"Okay yeah there's no way that's gonna fit." Jason said flatly. Adam laughed softly.

"We don't have to do that tonight." He replied, resuming his place above Jason, their cocks brushing against one another, drawing a moan from each of them. Adam pressed his body against Jason's, loving the feel of their bodies pressed together, their lengths rubbing together and against their stomachs. Jason ground up against Adam, moaning again, his eyes slipping closed.

Adam's ground back down against Jason, loving the pitch Jason's moans reached as they thrust and rubbed against one another, their bodies becoming slick with sweat and sticky with fluids.

It was almost like a song to him… He smiled brightly, kissing Jason passionately as their grinding became more frantic and their breathing sporadic. Jason practically screamed when he came and Adam wasn't far behind him. He heard his parents awake down the hall as he too groaned loudly, his orgasm washing over him. He and Jason separated themselves rather quickly as Jason scrambled to get his clothes on and get back out the window. Jason clambered out onto the tree limb, looking to Adam and mouthing an 'I love you' before heading down the tree.

"Adam?!"

Adam wiped himself off and pulled on his pajama pants quickly.

"Yeah mom?" he called back, his voice cracking as she opened the door.

"Are you all right baby?" she asked warily. Adam nodded and smiled.

"I'm…. I'm just fine." He replied softly. "Just fine…"

::

The End


End file.
